Friendship and Fears
by CyberKia
Summary: AU - Miko put herself in troubles...again. But she is not alone this time. AN: The characters don't belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Some day ago, someone make me angry and I had bad feelings. The result is this dark story.**_

* * *

**Friendship and fears**

_MIKO'S POV _

_The future appeared bright and we thought we'd be friends forever ..._

* * *

**Chapter one **

It seemed a quiet afternoon like many other at the Autobot outpost Omega One, near the sunny town of Jasper, Nevada.

Optimus was in his quarters. He was gone for a few hours and no one had dared to disturb him.

Ratchet was in his "laboratory". He was working hard to stabilize the Synthetic Energon's formula and he had clearly said he didn't want to be disturbed and repeated some times that he needed absolute silence.

So Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead decided it was better to take the kids outside the base to avoid accidentally trigger the proverbial wrath of the good doctor.

Jack hadn't yet finished the shift at K.O. Burger and Arcee remained, patient and quiet, in the almost deserted large parking of the fast-food to wait for the raven teenager.

Miko had convinced Bulkhead to make a "peaceful walk", running around in the desert, among the dunes of sand and the rocks.

Bumblebee and Raf, however, stood quietly, near the canal to race with their radio-controlled cars. "Oh, so peaceful!" The doctor sighed as he looked up from the telescope for stretching a little his back. He glanced at his internal watch "Hmm ... 3 hours, maybe I can have a break".

He looked around and saw no one, not even Optimus. He walked toward the Energon dispenser and took a small cube of the light brilliant blue substance. He began to sip it slowly, but he was abruptly interrupted by the alarms of the base.

He barely had time to get closer to the big screen when he could feel behind him the imposing presence of his leader and friend.

" What 's going on? " Optimus asked in a serious voice.

"Decepticons on the move. They must have found some Energon deposit, but I'm not sure. Readings are inaccurate" he paused "Damn Earth technology!" he said frustrated as the signal continued to appear and disappear.

"Be calm, my friend, I'm going to investigate about what's going on!" Prime said quietly as he leaned a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"It is not prudent to go alone Optimus. We call upon the Team" suggested the white and red mech.

The Autobot leader just shook his head "Negative. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bulmblebee are with the children. We could lose the opportunity if we wait for them. Open the bridge" thundered the big red and blue mech.

"Ok ... but I don't agree with you!" said the doctor, turning the lever to open the ground bridge.

"Noted!" Optimus said before trasforming and crossing the green vortex.

* * *

Ratchet was carefully monitoring Optimus' signal when he heard the rumble of the engine and screeching tires coming from the main entrance of the base.

The brakes of the three Autobot stood over the beeps of the monitors.

"Arcee Wow ... great race!" Jack said with a smile as he took off his helmet. The guardian of the boy nodded "You know Jack ... sometimes ...".

"Silence!" she was abruptly interrupted by the doctor "I'm trying to contact Optimus!" he said dried without ever looking away from the screen.

[What's going on Ratchet?] Bumblebee asked, worried.

"While you were out the alarm tripped and Optimus went to investigate" explained the white and red mech.

"And you just let him go alone?" Arcee's accusatory tone didn't please the doctor who turned toward the femme and stared at her, annoyed.

"And do you think I had a choice or a word in this? You weren't here and someone had to maneuver the ground bridge" then he took another quick glance at the screen "However Optimus is fine, his signal is strong and very visible ... I do not think there are problems ... " but he didn't have time to finish the sentence that the monitor started playing like crazy, and Prime's signal began to glow red" Oh no ... " sighed the doctor trying to mask his concern. Then he turned abruptly toward the rest of the Team "Soon, you have to act now!" he said while opening the ground bridge. The three Autobots transformed and at full speed went through the vortex. The thing is no one noticed was that Miko had gone through too.

* * *

**_Please leave reviews or I 'llsend Old Megs to your homes!_**

**_AN: I quoted the beginning of a beautiful film. Find out! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A've a lot of free time, so I could translate another chap. Enjoy it! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter two**

When he crossed the ground bridge, Optimus hadn't thought he could be faced with the half of the Decepticon army. But, as soon as he came out of the green vortex, he found himself surrounded by about a dozen of Vehicons, ready to fire on him. He looked up and saw the Nemesis. Then he looked around and saw that not far away, on a kind of small hill, there was Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons smiled satisfied. At his side were Soundwave, impassive as ever, and Strascream, who had an evil grin on the face.

Then also appeared Breakdown and Knockout from behind the row of Vehincons.

"Well, well, well. But look who decided to join our little family reunion!" Megatron said as he descended from the hill at slow pace. His two commanders, remained in place instead.

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus asked, covering his face with the mask and showing off the ion cannon.

"What I wanted all along?" the big gray mech paused as if thinking.

"You know very well that the Matrix of Leadership cannot be taken, but earned it!" said the leader of the Autobots.

"And if I had found a way to take it? Well, certainly this would mean to kill you ... but it's not a problem" and nodded to Knockout.

"Vehicons ... take him!" ordered the red mech as he approached Optimus with his famous electric baton.

But Prime wouldn't surrender so easily. He grabbed the nearest Vehincon and used him as a shield to ward off the blow of the electric baton and then hurl him to the doctor. He dodged a couple of shots, before launching a punch and a kick, putting out of the game other Decepticons. Then he used an unfortunate Vehincons as a springboard, and with a jump, he managed to get out of the circle his enemies had created and to find shelter behind a large rock. He began to shoot trying to eliminate more Decepticons as possible.

"You cannot delay the inevitable ! " Megatron said "You will die and I 'll take the Matrix of Leadership".

"You'll have to tear it away from my chest" said Prime as he continued to shoot.

" And it's exactly what I 'm going to do ... Soundwave ! " ordered the warlord .

Laserbeak broke away from the silent mech 's chest and began to fly over the area . He turned in circles on Optimus' head, how does a vulture with its prey. Prime tried to continue to defend himself from his enemys' fire and, at the same time, he tried to hit the small drone. But Laserbeak was fast and agile and managed to avoid the shots fired by Optimus . The little Decepticons then dived towards the leader of the Autobots and hit him with a device. A high-intensity electromagnetic shock pervaded Prime's frame. The Autobot began to tremble as in the throes of a seizure, until he fell to the ground, motionless. He was weak, but he had lost consciousness. He tried in vain to get back on his feet, but his arms wouldn't support the weight of his body. He again fell, facing the ground.

Meanwhile, Megatron had approached. The warlord drew his sword and tried to hit the semiconscious enemy. But Optimus was able to react and, with a sudden movement, managed to parry the shot somehow.

But Megatron was still a gladiator. With a sudden movement of the foot, he froze Optimus' arm crushing the sword on the ground. The strong pressure broke the blade in two pieces . Then he lifted the red and blue up in the air like a rag doll and fling him against a large rock . The impact was so violent that a part of the rock crumbled.

Optimus was facing the ground again. He tried to get away from his enemies crawling on the elbows, but Megatron easily reached him and buried his sword in the right shoulder of the Autobot Leader causing a moan of pain. Then he forced the helpless mech to turn face up. He bent down on one knee, grabbed his helmet and helped him to sit.

Then the big gray mech said "I'll give you one last chance: deliver me the Matrix".

"Go to hell!" was the dismissive answer of the wounded Autobot.

Megatron smiled and regained the standing position. He stared at Optimus for a moment and then murmured "Yuo want this, my friend!" and he aimed a powerful kick that hit Prime in the face. The big red and blue mech fell again.

"Give up, Prime! You're doom! It's over!" repeated the Decepticon leader.

"Never!" Optimus said while spitting a little energon from his mouth.

"As you wish!" and with a final, deadly kick, the Decepticon warlord hit again his enemy. Optimus lost consciousness and stood motionless on the ground.

"Well done! And now, bring our guest on the Nemesis" Megatron spoke to the troops. He took a few steps, then turned back to his army "And no one touches him! This privilege is reserved only for me" .

"Of course, Master, only the best for the great Optimus Prime!" Starscrem grinned as he followed his leader in the warship's elevator.

Meanwhile Breakdown and a Vehicon were picking up the unconscious body of Prime. But they were distracted by a familiar noise.

An instant after three Autobots, ready to fire, made their appearance.

"Oh no ... Optimus" the femme immediately noticed their unconscious leader in the hands of the enemies "Let him go!" she shouted angrily.

"I don't think so! Kill them!" Knockout said while the Vehincons began to shoot against the Autobots. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were responding to the fire and none of them noticed the Asian girl who was hiding behind a rock not far away.

"Wow this is a kodak moment!" Miko was whispering as she prepared to take a picture with her pink cell phone.

"But look who's here?" Miko knew that voice and knew she could make only a thing: run. But Knockout was too quick for her and grabbed her.

"Let me go, monster!" screamed the girl.

But the Decepticon doctor just smiled "Autobots!" shouted "Down the weapons or your little friend t will be sheared in two pieces in a second!" grinned, pointing his rotating blade toward the body of the young human. That metallic noise made Miko tremble.

When Bulkhead saw who Knockout held hostage was petrified. Even Arcee and Bumblebee stopped immediately.

"Don't hurt her!" pleaded with the big mech green, and lowered his arms, as did his fellow soldiers.

"Well ... now I, your friend and your beloved leader we'll go on the ship and you'll stay here without intervention ... otherwise ..." and headed back the big blade to Miko's body.

The group of Decepticons reached the elevator of the Nemesis. First went Breakdown and Vehicon with Optimus, then the few remaining soldiers and, in the end, Knockout and Miko.

The big warschip went away, leaving the three Autobot on the ground.

"Ratchet ... open ground bridge! We have a big, big problem!" Arcee stated before grinding her teeth and close her fists.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you're thinking... _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow.. a lot of people read the story: thank you!**_

_**Another one chapter... I think the last for today!**_

* * *

**Chapter three **

When the ground bridge closed behind them, Ratchet noticed immediately that something was wrong. He took one look at his fellow soldiers. Bumbleee's wings were bent and the young scout had tears in his optics. Bulkhead was visibly tense and seemed to have the intention to demolish the entire base. Arcee had clenched fists and shook her head repeatedly.

But above all, the doctor noticed that Optimus had not returned with the rest of the team.

"What happened per Primus' sake?" said with exasperation the white and red mech.

Arcee violently struck the wall before answering "The Decepticons have taken Optimus and beyond".

"What do you mean?" then asked Ratchet.

"Hey ... where is Miko?" Jack asked with concern while, along with Raf, had reached the railing.

"They took her. Damn Megatron!" the former Wrecker stated before striking with violence one of the monitors. A cascade of sparks came out from the big hole.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" shouted the doctor.

"Argh ..." the green mech was really about to lose control again, but Bumblebee stopped him holding his big buddy's arm.

[Don't destroy our computers. They could be used to find Miko and Optimus!] Said the yellow and black mech. Bulkhead nodded and transformed back the wrecking ball in his hand.

"What do we do Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

The doctor was already frantically typing on the keyboard "I have to find a way to find the Decepticon warship."

"And how?" asked the big green mech.

"I still don't know ..." Ratchet sighed as he continued in his work.

* * *

**On the Nemesis **

Miko had never felt so scared in her entire life. She was on the ship of the Humanity's worst enemies. She was alone and desperate. Well, she wasn't exactly alone, she knew that Optimus was captured too. But she hadn't seen the Autobot leader since they were separated just arrived on the ship. And the girl was beginning to fear the worst, not only for his friend, but also for herself.

Knockout stopped in front of a large metal door, punched an access code and opened it. It seemed a kind of laboratory. On a shelf there were glass cases. Miko noticed immediately that were large enough to hold a human being of her size.

The Decepticon doctor took one of the cases, opened the top and poked the poor girl who ended up with her legs in the air. Then he closed the top.

"Ouch ... be careful, monster!" Miko said as soon as she stood up.

"Oh sorry princess ... I hope you like your new home because I think you'll stay there for a long, long time!" smiled Knockout "One more thing..." the red mech paused then added "Are you afraid of dark?".

But before Miko could answer the Decepticon covered the case with a cloth and left the girl with one of her biggest fears: darkness.

* * *

**In the Nemesis' jail**

Optimus opened his eyes slowly. Not only the view, but also his mind was clouded. It took him a few seconds to remember recent events. Then he felt a sensation of constriction around the wrists and he didn't feel the floor beneath his feet. He had a general soreness and had a bit of dizziness and pain around the right shoulder. The position certainly did not help him. But it was a pain under control and this could mean that he had not suffered permanent damage. He immediately sent his diagnostic programs, but it did not want to seem to work. He tried to look around and knew immediately that he was aboard the Nemesis.

He was alone in the cell, but he expected that it wouldn't have been much longer.

After a few minutes, the door on the bottom of the large room opened. Megatron stood in the doorway.

He had hands behind the back and a smirk on the face. He walked slowly toward the center of the room until he reached the Prime and sat face to face with him.

The Deception leader said nothing, merely staring at his enemy. Then he raised his big hand and brought it toward Optimus' face "This is not needed anymore" and with a firm tug, he took away the mask of the red and blue mech.

Optimus couldn't suppress a groan of pain. He could feel the energon fell along the left cheek up to his chin. A few drops of the liquid blue fell to the ground, right under his feet.

The big gray mech grabbed the Prime's helmet with the right hand and shook him. Optimus tried to break free from the grip. To no avail.

Megatron then slid his sharp finger down the right side of the helmet and tapped several times on the receptor that contained communication system of the Autobot leader. "Even this is useless for you now!" and with another tear, the big gray mech removed both the antenna and receiver. Optimus would have liked not to give satisfaction to Megatron to scream in pain, but he could not hold back what looked very much like a cry. The energon on the floor had become a small puddle now.

"Did I hurt you? I'm Sorry, it was not my intention!" mocked the big gray mech, just before hitting the wounded mech in front of him with a fist. Once. Twice. Optimus felt his lower lip break. He realized it because he began to feel the taste of energon in his mouth. Plus he could not open the left optic and he had a limited vision. It could mean that it had been damaged.

"I can save you a lot of pain my friend. You just deliver the Matrix to me!" Megartron face was inches away from Optimus'.

"You know that I never will do it!" Prime replied in a faint voice.

"And then you'll die, my friend" the leader of the Decepticons seemed to stop, thinking "But before to kill you, you will suffer. Not only because I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece ... but because I'm going to kill your dear human friends too!".

Optimus spat some energon on Megatron's face.. The big mech smiled and waged a deadly punch in the stomach of Prime. From the mouth of the Autobot leader came out again some blue liquid

"And I haven't forgotten about your beloved Autobots. You know, I have in mind a special treatment for your pretty femme. What's her name? Oh yeah, Arcee!" he grabbed Prime's face with a hand. "Before I'll catch her, then I'll beat her and then I'll use her as pleasure bots for me or even for troops ... and I'll raped her again and again and again until it will remain nothing more of the pretty femme you remember ".

With a sudden and unexpected move, Optimus broke free from Megatron's grip and gave him a head butt in the face.

The Decepticon leader was unimpressed despite a string of energon that came out of the side of his mouth "As you wish ..." He smiled before turning on his communicator "Starscream, go ahead."

The door at the back of the room opened again and the SIC Decepticons came in . In hand he had a device similar to Knockout's one.

Then Megatron's grin grew wider "Knockout, bring here our little guest ... she deserves to watch the show!" then the warlord turned and walked toward the exit.

The last sound that struck the audio receptors of the big mech were the Prime's screams of pain while Strascream passing in his body voltages that could have fed two blocks of Jasper.

Music to his ears.

* * *

**Don't be shy and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Forgive me for my mistakes... and help me to fix it ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter four **

Miko was huddled in a corner of the large case when the heavy door opened with a loud rattling noise. The girl had slept little and poorly that night, but had cried a lot.

She hastily wiped her tears, she didn't want anyone to see the tears, especially his enemies.

Knockout approached the glass container, removed the cloth and lifted it from above the table, keeping it with both hands. He left the room and began to walk along the corridors of the ship.

"Where are we going?" he asked annoyed the young. She was trying to sound strong and brave.

"Megatron wants to be generous with you, little pet" then shrugged "I'm taking you to your dear friend Optimus!" replied the doctor.

A pleasant feeling filled Miko's heart. Optimus was alive, there was still hope.

But this good feeling disappeared as soon as they reached their destination.

The big room was dimly lit. Optimus was in the center, Starscream was in front of him. The Deceptcon flyer was holding an object from the tip of which flowed a strange blue beam.

"Oh my god ... Optimus ..." Miko's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. A sudden feeling of nausea made her breathless.

Under the feet of the Autobot leader was a pool of blue liquid. Miko's gaze passed along the entire frame of the red and blue mech. Legs, abdomen and chest were still intact, she could seee a few scratches and dents. Only a deep wound to his right shoulder was still losing fluid. Optimus's face, however, was almost completely disfigured. His right antenna had been removed. And from there went down some energon. The lower lip was broken. The left eye was almost completely closed.

The girl watched the Prime with tears in her eyes. Optimus looked up and crossed his gaze with Miko's. He tried to hint of a smile, but a cough made him spit a bit of energon again from his mouth.

"M-Miko?" whispered the Autobot leader.

"I have not given you permission to speak!" Starscream shouted activating the device in his hands and placing it on chained mech's chest. The autobot was shaken by convulsions and let out grunts of pain.

"Stop! You'll kill him!" Miko shouted with all her voice as she violently kicked and beat her fists against the glass wall of the case.

Starscream withdrew the device and then he looked towards Knockout in disbelief. The two Decepticons erupted into a big laugh.

"It's our goal!" finally said the red doctor still laughing.

"SS-Starscream ..." Optimus' was barely audible. He couldn't even lift his head "Let her go... all this is not necessary ... a youngling should not attend to ..." but his words were replaced by a moan of pain and body convulsed again.

"Maybe I didn't ever said ii to you before, but I'm tired of your sermons, Prime!" the Deception SIC said as he continued to hit Optimus. He struck him with such intensity that the Autobot leader fainted.

"It seems that the fun is over for now!" Knockout said, shrugging his shoulders,"Let's go for some of high-grade, buddy!".

Starscream and Knockout went out, leaving Miko alone with Prime.

"Optimus! Optimus" but she received no response "Optimus ..." Miko stood with her hands and forehead against the glass, hot tears streaming down her cheeks "Optimus ... wake up ... please."

But he prayer went unanswered.

* * *

**At the Autobot base**

"Argh ... damn it!" Ratchet struck perhaps with a little too much violence the keyboard "I cannot figure their position".

All in the great hall were surprised by the doctor's reaction. Raf had tears in his eyes and Jack tried in every way to comfort him. Bumblbee was sitting with his back against the wall, while Arcee and Bulkhead exchanged a quick glance of understanding.

The Autobot femme approached the white and red mech and put a hand on his shoulder "Ratchet ... look at me" but the doctor looked away and closed his eyes "Look-at-me" Arcee repeated the invitation gently using a hand to turn his friend towards her "You'll make it. You'll find the location of the Nemesis and all together we'll at home Miko and Optimus. I trust you".

"I hope your trust is well placed" said the doctor gravely.

"I have no doubt!" repeated the purple and blue femme before patting Ratchet again in the shoulder and leaving him to his job.

* * *

**In the Nemesis ' medbay**

Megatron walked into the med bay of the warship and looked around. He didn't understand all the specific uses of the new equipment that had been installed at the request of his chief engineer , but he was happy and eager because, in a short time, he finally got his hands on the Matrix of Leadership. His further satisfaction would have been to kill his archenemy with his own hands. And once he eliminated Optimus would be a cakewalk destroy the Autobots and especially eliminate those pathetic , miserable, disgusting human beings.

"What can I do for you Lord Megatron?".

The big gray mech turned to the mech "Shockwave! How are going the preparations? " .

"We are keeping up with the roadmap and we are ready to start when you want to, my Liège" was the quick and precise response of the purple mech.

" Perfect! Knockout, bring here our guest! It's time to start the party".

* * *

**It's a short chap but I need to be this way for this story... hope you enjoy it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Please, have mercy... I'm not so good in this kind of descriptions!_**

* * *

**Chapter five **

Optimus was still unconscious when he was brought into the Nemesis' med bay. He had lost a fair amount of energon and he hadn't refuel for about two days, so his energy levels were medium - low. His frame was put, defenseless, on a berth and his legs and arms were tied.

"Time to wake up our special guest" ordered Megatron.

Knockout approcched Prime and slapped him a couple of times "Wake up sleeping beauty!".

The red and blue mech opended his optics. He couldn't move. He knew he was chained to the berth, but imagines among him weren't focused. He felt dizzy and confused.

Miko was silent all the time. Her famous bravado had given way to fear and terror. Only when she saw Optimus lying bound, she dared to ask "What are you going to do to him?". The Prime remained motionless, as he wasn't aware of the others' presence in the room.

"Now you'll see it, human!" Megatron said, approaching his big face to the glass "It's called cortical psychic patch. And you'll have a front row seat".

Miko remembered the name, but she had no idea what this cortical psychic patch could be. Then she noticed the presence of an unknown Decepticon. The mech had a purple frame and only one eye. He was holding a long cable with a kind of plug at the end. He walked with a slow pace toward Prime and, with a quick motion, slipped the sharp cable into the back of the Autobot leader's helmet. Optimus' optics widened, but he hadn't other reactions.

Then the big purple mech moved in front of a console and inserted some data. Then he turned to Megatron.

"I'm interested in the memories of the last two years" said the Decepticon warlord.

The mysterious mech nodded and on the console's screen appeared the image of a red Autobot. Miko had already seen the mech: he was Cliffjumper. Megatron's henchman tapped a few buttons and the frame of the Prime convulsed. More images appeared on the screen: first Cliffjumper who was killed by Starscrem and, after a few seconds, the lifeless frame of the poor Autobot was infused with Dark Energon. Cliff looked like a zombie.

Optimus let out a grunt of pain, but said nothing more.

The next image was referring to the day when, for the first time, the three kids had met the Autobots. Miko smiled at the memory of that great moment. But immediately after the images on the screen showed Jasper. A lot of smoke arise form the city. Miko, Jack, Raf, June and Agent Fowler were trapped in a house on fire. After a few moments they were all engulfed in flames. Once again, Optimus' frame convulsed much stronger.

"Please... stop..." the tone of the red and blue mech's voice was desperate . Miko was bad for him.

The next picture showed Optimus and Arcee in the Arctic . The Asiatic girl remembered that day when Scraplets' infestation had caused serious damage to the base and their friends were trapped in the Arctic. Miko on the screen could see Optimus' hand hold Arcee's. A tender gesture between two friends facing the death that was replaced by a horrific images of Arcee's body covered with bruises and scratches. Her chest was wide open and without spark. Miko looked away in horror.

Then other images. Bumblebee who was beheaded, Bulk's spark ripped from his chest and Ratchet lying on the ground with a big hole in the middle of the abdomen, lifeless. During all this time the frame of Optimus kept moving and the big mech kept begging to stop.

"Enough!" the deep voice of Megatron caught the attention of those present, including that of human "It 's time to complete our mission".

The purple mech turned off the console and Prime's frame stopped moving. A single little tear fell down from his good optics. Then he lost consciousness again.

The feeling that something terrible was going to happen pervaded Miko's heart and soul. And the feeling of helplessness that accompanied her since she arrived on the Nemesis had become a veritable obsession.

* * *

**At the Autobot base**

The base was silent. The only sounds were those of the doctor's fingers and those of his curses ... strictly in Cybertronian!

Then,Jack's phone rang.

"Hello Mom! No, I'm still at the base" He paused "It's complicated. We have a situation. Perhaps it is better that you and Agent Fowler to come here as soon as possible" and ended the communication.

"Brilliant!" said Ratchet, turning to Jack.

"What?" the raven teenager asked confused.

"I think I've got it!" Raf says as he jumped off the couch.

"How did I not think of that before! Miko's cell phone could give us their position ... I just ... well ... I need some times to figure out how make the connection".

The hope had returned to fill the hearts ... and spark ... of people of Outpost Omega One.

* * *

**On the Nemesis **

Once again Optimus woke up with a strong feeling of nausea and disorientation. And he also felt pain. Just he managed to focus his attention, a sense of real panic pervaded him. He tried to get up, but something blocking his feet and hands. Then he remembered: he was prisoner on the Decepticon warship, he was in the medbay, chained to a berth. Slowly, the red and blue mech opened his eyes and tried to see what he had around.

Several tools and devices came down from the ceiling and were attached to the walls. Then he saw the cortical psychic patch's cable and images of death, torture and destruction pervaded his processors. His friends were all dead. A feeling of great pain pervaded his spark. He failed to protect the ones he cared about. He failed to protect his family.

_No, no, it could not be tru! It had to be a trick of the Decepticons_ he thought.

He looked around again and finally saw a familiar face: Miko. Prime let out a sigh of relief.

The girl was locked in a glass case and had cried, but she managed a smile seeing Prime was awake.

"Well, well, well! Now that you're back with us, we can move on the next step".

Even theat voice was familiar: Megatron. The leader of the Decepticon had never left the room. He was just out of Optimus' sight.

A unfamiliar noise captured Prime's attention. He turned his helm to the left and he saw a well known mech.

"Shockwave" he managed to whisper. The purple Deceptiocn was holding a blowtorch.

"I'm glad you remember me, Prime!" and nodded to greet the Autobot Leader. But there wasn't any sign of respect in the gesture. In fact he approached Optimus with the tool in his hands. Then he turned to Megatron "I'm ready, we can start when you want, my Liège".

"There's no hurry. I'd like to spend some quality time with my dear friend before starting the procedure" said the big gray mech while came up to Optimus "You know, usually patients are in induced stasis when they undergo these interventions" then he rested a hand on one of the Prime's glass on the chestplate, grabbed it from and tore it away from the place. Optimus was too surprised to issue any kind of noise. He only widened his optics as he was surprised. The energon began to get out of the wound.

Megatron then repeated the same gesture for the left glass. Prime, this time, didn't hold back a groan of pain. The energon began to fall on the floor.

Miko couldn't take her eyes off Optimus and couldn't stop the tears. They gazed crossed, just for a moment.

"Please, Megatron... I beg you... Bring away Miko from here ..." Prime was more worried of the psychological well-being of the girl than of his physical safety.

"Oh no, she will stay with you all the time until the end!" hissed the Decepticon leader as he sank his sword in Optimus' left side. A new cry of pain came from the vocal box of the red and blue mech. And new Energon came out of the wound in the abdomen.

The last pieces of the Prime's armor that the big gray mech tore were those of the shoulders and arms. At the end, Optimus stood with his upper body completely bare, naked. The energon came out from several wounds, fell on the floor and formed a large blue puddle under the berth.

Megatron then stepped back and picked up a little tool. To Miko it remembered a hammer. A very sharp hammer. The Decepticon leader watched it for a few seconds before approached the left hand of the Autobot. Then, without warning, he dropped the hammer violently on Optimus' hand. Two fingers were completely pulped and, at their place, remained only a puddle of Energon. The big red and blue mech once again let out a loud groan of pain, widened the optics before closing them and not reopen them for a while.

Megatron observed his job "Do you have a bigger one?" then he asked with a smirk.

The big purple mech beside him nodded and handed to his leader a big bat. Again without notice, Megatron dropped the heavy hammer on Optimus' right knee. A cry of pain pervaded the entire room and Prime's leg leaned to the side in an unnatural way. From the now non-existent joint started to come out fresh Energon. Optimus lost consciousness again.

Megatron then very gently placed the bat and gave a questioning look to Knockout.

"Probably the strongest pain has overloaded his systems" said the doctor who until then stood aside in a corner.

"For now we're done, let rest for a while our guests because the day is really challenging" Megatron concluded as he left the large room accompanied by his commanders.

Miko was tired, hungry and scared. She began to do the only with humans being do when they're desperate: she stared to pray for a miracle.

* * *

**_So? It was so bad? tell me ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cara Lizzy, non è mia consuetudine rispondere a chi non è iscritto a questo sito. Ma visto la tua "insistenza" (con accezione positiva si intende!) vorrei spiegarti alcune cose. Non pubblico le mie storie in italiano perchè questo sito è frequentato da persone di tutto il mondo e, se scrivo in inglese, ci sono più possibilità che più persone leggano ciò che pubblico. Ti assicuro che mi piacerebbe scrivere pubblicare nella nostra lingua, ma lo ritengo inutile pubblicare in entrambe le lingue. La cosa che posso fare è, se deciderai di iscriverti a questo sito, posso assicurarti che condividerò con te volentieri i miei file in italiano. A te la scelta! E grazie per le tue sempre carinissime recensioni! _**

**_Goditi un altro capitolo della storia e fammi sapere cosa ne pensi! _**

* * *

**_I'm done with this chapter. Hope you'll like it! _**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Miko was awakened by a strange noise, a sort of grunt. She didn't know how long she had slept, but she felt rested. Se opened the eyes and rested her gaze on Optimus.

The big mech was awake, but it was obvious that he was not at all well. The teenager wasn't sure if Cybertronians needed to breathe, but the way Optimus' chest rose and fell remind Miko the one of a man who was struggling to introduce fresh air into the lungs.

"Optimus?" the Asian girl called him softly.

Prime seemed surprised to hear her voice. He turned his face towards her and tried to show off a smile which she returned immediately. But the tears Miko's eyes betrayed her real mood.

"Miko" Optimus' voice, usually deep and strong, was barely audible, another sign that the mech was not well "Don't cry. You are very strong, you can do it. You will go from here ... soon!" he used the singular. The human girl's cry became louder.

"And you're the strongest mech I've ever known and we'll go from there together!" said the girl standing up and beating her fists on the glass of the case.

Another smile appeared on the Prime's face, accompanied soon after by a loud cough. From the mouth of the large mech came out a small amount of energon.

"The situation is this, Miko. I am bound. I'm Injured and cannot walk. My energy levels are dropping fast. Megatron will never allow me to get out of here alive!" Miko then looked at his face and for a moment she recognized the strong and determined leader who he was "But you... you can do it. You'll find a way to get out of the casket. It has a cylindrical shape. If you will able to roll it, in the fall, it will break. The impact will not be pleasant, but you'll be fine".

Miko listened attentively.

"Now, Miko, begin to move to overthrow the cylinder" ordered the Autobot leader.

The girl nodded and began to slam with the shoulders against the walls. She made several attempts, but nothing happened "I can not do it!" she said frustrated.

"Miko, I'm your commander and I'm giving you an order: break- the- glass -case! Are you a wrecker or not?" Optimus' command tone seemed to have had its effect.

Miko started to slam against the walls untill the cylinder started moving and the overturned.

"Great ... now roll it to the edge and be ready for the impact!" ordered again Prime.

The girl obeyed. She could see the edge of the table closer and closer, and the fear was increasing. But it might be her only chance.

The sound of broking glass that broke the silence of the room.

"Miko?'Optimus asked worriedly. No answer. And so for a few seconds.

"Miko?" in the tone of the large mech there was despair.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches" Optimus turned his head and saw Miko near the his left arm on the berth. The girl was fine, she had only a few small cut on face and arms.

"Now you have to find a way to go away from here!"said firmly Prime.

"Not without you!" came the firm reply of the young man.

"Miko ..." tried to say Optimus.

"NO!" she cried "If there's one thing I've learned from you is that no one is left behind. I am an Autobot and will not leave you here!" the girl said as she hugged one of the Prime's healthy fingers

The mech smiled "I'm very proud of you!" Optimus started to say "But now...".

"But what a spark-warming scene!" their moment was interrupted by Megatron's deep voice.

The Decepticon leader was at the door of the med bay, behind him was Shockwave.

Miko didn't have time to do anything. Megatron grabbed the girl in his left hand and lifted her up in the air, starting to tighten the grip.

Miko felt a strong pressure on the entire body and was struggling to breathe.

"What do you say if we are going to do a little test?" The big gray mech gave a wicked smile to Prime, as he continued to increase the pressure of the grip. The girl was getting blue. She needed to breath. Now.

"Please Megatron stop this madness!" the desperate voice of the Autobot leader convinced the big gray mech to let her go.

"In a few moments, you'll beg me to kill you. I can assure you! " Megatron said as he placed Miko in another glass case.

Then he moved on, leaving the field open to Shockwave .

"Call me when you're exposed to the Matrix, but you have to record everything. I want to enjoy the show later" than added, before going out " And make sure that our human friend is not going to escape again!".

" As yo wish, my Liège!".

The purple mech took the glass case in his hands and hung it on a hook dangling it from the ceiling. Then he grabbed what looked like a blowtorch and got closer to Optimus.

He put the laser flame on Optimus' naked protoform, ust below the neck. Prime's eyes widened and he let out a loud groan of pain.

Sparks and energon started protruding from the frame of the Autobot leader.

Shockwave was slow in his work. He didn't make a deep incision and then descend quickly down Optimus's chest and abdomen . His hand lingered for a few minutes in the same spot . Prime refrained from screaming in pain all the time and when the big purple mech removed the flame from his protoform, the Autobot's frame visibly relaxed .

But Optimus didn't have time to recover. Shockwave resumed his meticulous work , always with a very slow pace, but this time without interruption. All the time the Decepticon scientist remained silent. The laser flame descended again and again on Optimus and penetrated more and more his protoform. Prim's groans of pain covered the sound of the tool in the hand of the purple mech. And as he went down towards the chest and upper abdomen, the cries of pain transformed into real screams.

Miko could no longer watch. She crouched and protected her ears with both hands in the hope of no longer hearing Optimus' desperate cries .

She only hoped at nightmare would end and someone would come to save them both. Or killed them both.

* * *

**_Please reviews... it' s mean a lot for me! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I've not forgotten about this story, but I was very busy. Exams, work, training... all over now (minus work for my luck!)._**

**_Enjoy another one chapter. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**On the Nemesis**

The poor Vehicon didn't even have time to realize what was happening. His lifeless frame fell to the ground hit by a wrecking ball .

"This way ... we're almost there! " the doctor made his way along the corridor using an equipment similar to a GPS.

He had managed to trace Miko's cell phone signal to and set the coördinates on the Decepticon warship.

"To the Right" said Ratchet.

In the hallway there were only two doors.

"It should be..." the white and red stopped talking abruptly.

" What's going on Ratchet ? " Arcee asked, confused and worried .

" Shhh! " he silenced her by putting a finger to his lips .

Just then they heard screams. . Screams of pain and suffering. And the doctor, but also the other Autobots, knew who belonged that voice.

" Optimus" he could only whisper .

[ We need a diversion ] said Bumblebee.

Once again, the warship hall was filled with Optimus' screams of pain.

"No! Break through the door and let's them get away. NOW! " Bulkhead suggested instead .

The three Autobot nodded and ready to raid .

* * *

**Inside the Nemesis' med bay **

Shockwave had almost completely expose Optimus' upper protoform. Even Miko could see a blue glow to escape from the chest cavity of the wounded Prime.

Optimus was destroyed at this point.

He had tried to fight his tormentor moving frantically parts of the body that he still could control, but he had obtained only to slow down Shockwave's work.

The big red and blue mech felt a strong pain in his upper body. It was as if the top of the frame was going up in flames. And he could feel the energon that dripped from his wounds. His energy levels were reaching critical levels and he did not know how much longer he could stay awake.

The big purple mech stopped for a moment his meticulous work and put the blowtorch on the table, after switched it off. He took a kind of bag filled with a familiar blue liquid. At the end of that, was attacked a tube. The other end of the tube was fitted with a needle, a sort of plug, that Shockwave inserted in the right arm of the Prime.

"Lord Megatron wants you to be awake for the final stage of the procedure" he said in a voice devoid of inflection. He picked up his instrument one again and began to work on Optimus' massacred chest.

The Autobot leader couldn't hold back the moans. Then they turned into real screams of pain. The solution Shockwave was infusing him was reported his energy at an acceptable level. He wouldn't have lost consciousness so easily.

And for the first time in so many years of wars, Optimus, the supreme Autobot Commader, Primus' disciple, the last of the Prime, surrendered.

The mech prayed Primus that this torture would end or that he would accept in the peace of the AllSpark. Even Miko could see his break. And she resumed her cry.

A tear left his right eye and ran down his face. But before the drop could reach the berth there was a tremendous explosion and the metal door went to hit a very surprised Shockwave.

Among the smokescreen, Miko could clearly distinguish the well known silhouette of her guardian "Bulkhead!" cried with tears in her eyes. But this time they were tears of joy.

"Miko ... are you okay?" asked the green giant.

"Yes, I do... but Optimus..." said the girl pointing at the berth.

When the former wrecker turned his gaze to his leader was petrified. The former Wrecker tried to say something, but his mouth opened and closed several times and no sound came out. Bumblebee, who was right behind Bulkhead, stared at his wounded leader. He had never seen his friend, his big brother, in such a bad state. So beat. So weak. The young scout quickly looked away and left the room, chirping sadly, with tears in optics.

Arcee also remained silent and motionless in front of what she was seeing.

Optimus had been massacred. There was nothing more sacred than a Prime on Cybetron. But their enemies had violated him, physically and psychologically.

Ratchet made his way between the two and he was the only one who does not seem impressed by that kind of transient trance. Even the doctor was shot in the deep to see what the Decepticons had done to the mech he considered a son. But there was no time for these things: Optimus was in need of medical care and he was the best doctor that Cybertron had ever seen.

Ratchet walked over Prime and put a hand on his forehead. A half smile appeared on the white and red mech's lips.

The Autobot leader turned his head slightly: he couldn't tell if the familiar face of the doctor was real or it was another trick of the Decepticons.

The red and white mech immediately noticed the tears in the corners of the optics of his dearest friend "It 's all over Optimus. Let's go home!" Prime nodded his head, but suddenly his frame began to have seizures. Then his optics turned gray.

"We have to take him right away from here ... now!" cried the doctor.

The three Autobots recovered thanks to the doctor's screams. The young scout and former Wrecker helped Ratchet to raise Optimus and bring him into the ground bridge. Arcee took the case with inside Miko and followed the rest of the team.

Just then, from under some rubble, appeared Shockwave. He took aim and pointed Arcee bringing up the rear. The Autobot femme stopped and turned toward the big purple mech. The shot left but never hit the Autobot SIC: with great agility and experience, the femme shifted slightly to the side and Shockwave's shot crashed against green vortex. This time, she took the aim, but she didn't miss her target and hit the Decepticon scientist right in his one eye, making him blind.

"Wow!" Miko said "Girl power, my friend!" added, raising both thumbs.

Arcee just smiled, took one last look at the Decepticons' warship and run to the bottom of the vortex.

They were coming home. Together.

* * *

**On the bridge of the Nemesis**

"Shockwave ... report!" Megatron's deep voice echoed throughout the bridge.

"Shockwave?" but no response for a few seconds, only static.

"Lord Megatron ... there was an accident ..." the cold voice of the purple mech seemed veiled by a certain fear.

* * *

**Along the corridors of the Nemesis**

The ship's surreal silence was interrupted by a chilling sound. A primal scream, almost bestial "NOOOOOOOO!" and once again the leader of the Decepticons tasted the bitter flavor of defeat.

* * *

**At the Autobot base**

"Soon ...lay him on the berth Bulk, gently!" the doctor gave instructions to the rest of Team to not further damage their leader.

Miko ran up the stairs and went to Jack and Raf and hugged them both, as she had never done before. The two returned the gesture and remained in that position for a few minutes.

Then the elevator's doors opened and revealed the presence of two other humans.

"Ratchet! Whatever happened to Prim ... Oh my God!" the special agent laid his eyes on the helpless frame of Optimus and was shocked by Prime's condition.

June put her hands to her mouth and sighed "Oh no ... Optimus ...".

Just then the kid approached the railing and watched the ravaged body of the leader of the Autobots.

Optimus was connected to a series of wires that read his vitals. A big bag of blue liquid flowing in a pipe that ran just inside his left arm. Prime had his chest fully open, an antenna torn, one eye half-destroyed, a deep wound in the abdomen and his whole frame was covered with Energon. Under the berth had already formed a small amount of liquid blue that seemed to increase with each passing second.

"Now, everybody, out of here! Let me work!" the doctor ordered.

No one dared to contradict him. June paused a few seconds before entering the big lift, as well as Fowler. The man turned to Ratchet one last time and said "If I can do anything do not hesitate to let me know".

It was a sincere offer of help and the doctor nodded and thanked him before focus on his patient. Meanwhile, the three Autobots trasformed and invited their three charges to follow. Jack jumped on Arcee 's saddle and the two set off fast, as Bumblebee did with Raf. Miko had a moment of hesitation.

"I cannot leave him alone!" she finally whispered, closing the door behind her.

"But Miko ..." tried to protest his guardian.

"I cannot ... he's my friend!" insisted the girl.

Ratchet stared at her for a moment and sighed "Okay, but put yourself up there, sit and not do or say anything! Bulk, you get out!" The doctor sad to the big mech green and turned back to work.

The formers Wrecker stared another second at Miko and then started the engine. He took the same direction as the rest of the team.

"Is he going to recover?" asked the frightened Asian teenager.

"I do not know ... now let me work ..." replied the white and red mech.

Miko nodded and sat down on the couch and began to recite prayers in her native tongue , punctuated by the rhythm of the beat of Optimus' spark, recorded by the monitor.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you're thinking about it! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARNING: a very short chapter. For Pricee's eye. So if don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

**Chapter eight**

Ratchet spent the whole night working on the disaster that the Decepticons had taken over Optimus Prime's frame. The tired doctor put down the last tool around 7am. The surgery went well and the damage on the protoform had been repaired . Regarding the armor, it would take a few days to fix.

The grumpy white and red sat down, exhausted, on a big cube next to the berth where Optimus lay. He had reduced the stasis but he had not woke him up, it was not time, not yet.

He ran a hand over his eyes and then looked at his internal chronometer. Soon the team would return. He could not hold back a big yawn. He watched the vital signs of his friend, trying to keep himself awake. Feeling the automatic recharge was taking over, the doctor decided it was best to keep the upright position. He stood up and walked over to his leader and friend. A slight smile touched his lips. He put gently one of his hands on Optimus's helm and gave him a caress, as he did when the big red and blue mech was still a sparkling.

"Do you want to be alone you two?" a female voice with a hint of humor broke the moment "How is he?" she then asked seriously.

"He is stable now!" the doctor didn't hold back another yawn as he looked around in search of Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"The others will come later with the kids! Go to rest, Ratchet. I'll stay with him" said Arcee.

The doctor seemed to hesitate, but then nodded "Okay! But I want to be informed of every little variation!" concluded as he walked to his room.

Arcee merely nodded and smiles. Then she took the cube on which was sitting just seconds earlier Ratchet and put it next to the berth. She rested her small hand on Optimus' bigger one.

She was struck by the fact that it was very cold. She remembered that day in the Arctic and smiled. On that occasion, despite the freezing temperatures, her leader's hand had seemed so warm. Now it was just a piece of cold metal.

"I'm so sorry ..." she whispered before taking Optimus' hand with both her and bring it to her lips. Then she took it to the chest, right above her spark.

While clutching to herself, she felt something warm and wet fall down the cheeks. She was experimenting with a strange feeling, a kind of discomfort in the spark. Arcee would never admit it, but in those hours when Prime was a prisoner of the Decepticons, she had experienced a feeling worse than she had felt when Tailgate wad kipnadded.

She wasn't just worried, she felt bewildered, puzzled and terrified. She was devastated. She cared for Optimus, a lot, and she knew it. But at that moment, she was wondering if it was something more. Perhaps it was not the right time. Or maybe yes ...

She had never seen the Prime's protoform. That privilege was granted only to his doctor or to his chosen mate. Optimus' chest rose and fell regularly and gave off a warm glow blue. The femme couldn't take her optics form it: his spark.

At that moment the big mech made a small movement with his helm and Arcee jumped up and stood next to him.

The gray of his optics gave way to blue's Arcee loved so much. Prime must have been confused because he didn't seem to immediately recognize his SIC.

"A-Arcee ..." then Optimus could barely whisper.

The Autobot femme hadn't stopped crying, but her tears of sorrow were replaced by tears of joy.

"Yes, yes Optimus. You're home!" without thinking, she brought her face close to that of her leader. And, almost without realizing it, delicately she kissed him, first on the forehead and then on the lips.

When Arcee was conscious of what she had just done, she took immediately distanced himself from the red and blue mech.

She couldn't believe she had just kissed him. What would he think about her? This gesture dictated by instinct would have undermined their relationship? Would he have lost the respect and trust towards his SIC?

The femme was so concerned about this situation, and so taken by the sense of guilt and embarrassment that she didn't notice that Optimus was back in stasis at the moment. It took her a few seconds to recover.

"Ratchet wake up!"

Arcee was surprised to see come running a worried Ratchet 10 seconds after the call.

"What has happened? Is he fine?" he asked Arcee , grabbing her arms and shaking her.

The femme, annoyed, broke free from the doctor's strong grip "He opened his optics, only for a moment. But he recognized me".

"Good, good!" said the red and white mech while he consulted the records of the monitor "Parameters are stable at this point ... except where there has been a spike in the beating of his spark" he paused, still looking at the screen. Then he turned to the femme "Are you sure nothing else happened?" again asked the doctor.

Arcee nodded vigorously. But maybe that kiss ...

* * *

For a moment, Optimus was able to open his optics. He wasn't sure what he had before his eyes, but he recognized the face of the femme in the midst of a million. Many times his dreams were populated by that face. He then struggles to understand if this time she was a dream or if she was real.

He tried to make an effort to speak, but he issued only a faint whisper. Then his single auditory receptor was struck by the sweet sound of her voice. Then he felt a slight pressure on his forehead before and on his lips then. Was Arcee kissing him? No, it could not be real. It should be a dream.

He was still aboard the Nemesis, he was still a prisoner of his mortal enemies. He was convinced that it had to be a dream. Or maybe that was the Well dell'AllSpark and all his sufferings were then terminated. Primus had heard his prayer. Then a sense of guilt and regret enveloped him. He thought of his friends, his family. But he was now powerless. He was so weak that he could no longer keep the optics open.

It was a fleeting thought that passed for a single moment through his tired processors. Then the darkness enveloped him once again.

* * *

_**I know it's very short but, trust me, I've no time... too busy! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm not dead... but I had a very awful time! I'm back with this short chapter... so, is it the end?**_

* * *

**Chapter nine **

He opened his optics. Slowly. The view was hazy at first, blurry images, muffled noises and sounds. He tried to move his hands and arms and realized immediately to be restrained by something. Panic filled his spark. The nightmare was not over. Not yet. And Ratchet and Arcee had only visited him in his dreams.

But then he realized that his legs were free and he could move them. And also the right arm had no constraints.

The vision began to get sharper. Images of the familiar Outpost Omega One filled his field of vision.

Then, finally, at the end of, a familiar face.

Ratchet" he tried to whisper. The doctor was right next to him. He nodded and smile. He was cleaning his hands with a rag.

Optimus tried to sit up "Ouch ..." the pain pervaded all over the chest and the abdomen. Only at that time, he noticed the upper part of his armor was missing. In panic, he tried to rise even more, but the doctor's hand stopped him and forced him to get back, lying down.

"You need your rest. You are still very weak" said the white and red mech "Do you remember what happened?" he asked. A worried expression showed on his faceplate.

Optimus didn't answer for a few seconds, he just looked around, bewildered. Then, without ever looking at Ratchet's face, nodded.

"Miko? Where is Miko?" a further attempt to sit up again caused him a severe pain. He fell back on the berth with a slight thud.

"She's safe" replied the doctor pointing to the couch where the Asian girl was sleeping soundly "She's been at your side all the time" he added.

A hint of a smile appeared on Optimus' face. He let out a deep sigh, closed his optics and leaned back to the berth. Now the big mech was visibly relaxed.

Then he touched the right side of the helmet and noticed that his antenna hadn't been repaired.

"The repairs are not finished yet, I will have to undergo you to other operations these days" sighed the doctor "But... all in all, you're good enough, your parameters are strong and stable and...".

"And the matrix?" the old mech was cut by a worried Prime.

"Intact and in its place, my friend" said the white and red, placing a hand on Optimus' shoulder. The Autobot leader nodded, his face revealing all his relief. It was rare to see so many emotions on the face of the large red and blue mech.

At that moment, a loud noise of engines and tires could be heard in the entrance hallway.

"I hope you do not mind ... they were all so worried!" justified the doctor.

Optimus shook his head and welcomed the arrival of his team and humans with one of his rare smiles.

"Optimus ... you're awake!" Raf had tears in his eyes.

"Hello Raphael" said the big mech, then turned to the raven teenager "Hello Jack!"

"Hey!" Jack waved his hand.

"Prime!" the booming voice of Agent Fowler made all turn "It's a pleasure to have you back with us".

Optimus nodded and then turned his gaze towards June. She was crying. The government agent didn't lose the opportunity to try to console her, putting an arm around her shoulders under Jack's incredulous eyes.

Even Miko had woken up and stared at Optimus from the railing. The big mech greeted her with a warm smile.

"This time you've given us a good scare Boss Bot" Bulkhead said, smiling.

"I can assure you, my friend, I'm not going to repeat the experience very soon" said the Autobot leader.

Bumblebee came near to his friend and brother and threw his arms around his neck. A series of beeps and chirps came from the young scout's vocalizer.

"Don't worry my friend" said Prime returning the gesture, even though his face was slightly crippled by a grimace of pain"As I just said, it is an experience that I'd like to not repeat".

The young scouts walked away wiping tears with his right hand and continued to emit a series of undefined sounds.

"Ok now let him breathe!" ordered a dried Ratchet.

The small crowd around the red and blue mech dispersed.

All the time the femme Autobot had remained in a corner to observe others who greeted their leader and friend.

"Arcee?" Jack's voice tore her away from her thoughts,"Are not you going to greet Optimus?" the young man was staring at her quizzically.

"Of course Jack" and she approached the berth where Optimus was again lying.

Prime had his optics closed. Arcee stopped for a second to observe him. Without his armor, he gave off the same royal and divine air. But she even could see how much he had suffer by their enemies' hands. And it made her angry. And sad.

"Can I help you Arcee?".

Optimus' deep baritone awoke the femme from her thoughts. She felt the energon climbing in the cheeks.

"I thought you were the patient ... my dear Prime!" she tried to return the light tone used by the mech in front of her "How are you?".

"Well let's say I had best times" Optimus looked around and sighed "But thanks to you all ... I'm back at home. With my family."

"Indeed" whispered the purple and blue femme leaning her small hand on the Prime's one. This time the big hand of the red and blue mech was warm.

The two remained a few seconds in that position. They stared in silence to each others.

"You know, when I was unconscious ... I had the sens ...".

UUUUAAAMMMM

"We play our legendary song: my fist in your face ... just for you OP!" Miko shouted before playing his guitar again.

"MIKO!" Ratchet thundered as he removed the power to the speaker "Optimus is still not well and then ..."

"I know, I know ... Primes don't party!" concluded mimicking a sad face the girl.

"I think, for once, I could make an exception ..." said with a broad smile the big mech red and blue.

"Let's the party begin!" .

* * *

**_Please, tell me if you'd like a short epilogue... and reviews. ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I've decidd to take a day off. So I've taken my car, my cell and my laptop and now I'm surrended by the green of the mountain near my home... wonderful!_**

**_I'm alone with the nature..._**

**_I've had the time to finished my story! _**

* * *

**Epilogue - A few days after **

The evening was cool and the Nevada desert was beaten by a gentle breeze.

Optimus sat on the roof of the base. His optics closed and his legs dangling back and forth on the brink. The superficial wounds were healed by now, but Ratchet was still working on his armor. Optimus was going around bare-chested. Beside him was sitting Miko. After the bad experience they shared, the girl didn't miss the opportunity to spend time with the Autobot leader.

_Cough - Cough_

Both turned their heads towards the source of the noise. Leaning against the doors of the elevator, arms crossed over the chest and with a smile on the lips, there was Arcee.

"It's late! It's time to go to berth!" she said as she took a few steps toward the duo. Miko and Optimus exchanged glances.

"Arcee's right, Miko. It 's late and you have to go home" nodded the big mech.

"Actually I was talking to you, Prime!" corrected the femme as she pointed her finger at him. Miko could'ot hold back a good laugh, while Optimus was taken aback by the establishment of his SIC.

"But, to think of it, he's right" then the femme turned to the girl "Bulk is down waiting for you".

Miko nodded and stood up, she took a few steps then turned back "Optimus? Do you mind?" Miko said motioning to lift her off the ground.

The Autobot leader turned and lowered his big hand so the Asian girl could climb.

"Higher, up ... still a bit here ... closer ..." Miko was a few inches from Prime's fce. She stretched out her hands toward the face of the mech and rested her lips on his cheek. Then she whispered, "You are my hero ... I'll see you tomorrow".

Optimus didn't answer, but nodded. He lowered his hand again until it was at a height that allowed Miko jump down without injury. The girl nodded a greeting to Arcee and disappeared into the great lift.

The last of the Primes stood motionless for a moment with his hand resting on the cheek where Miko had kissed him.

"You're such a femme magnet".

"Wh-what?" asked confused the big mech.

"Prime, I am so disappointed in you!" Arcee said with irony as she sat down next to him "I did not think that the great Optimus Prime could be knocked by a harmless and simple kiss on the chee ..." but Arcee's words were interrupted by a slight pressure on her lips. It took a few moments before the femme understood what was going on.

Optimus Prime, his leader and friend, he was kissing her. With passion.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but itwas enough to leave Arcee breathless and speechless. Only the Optimus' deep voice on her receptor brought back her to reality.

"I knew it wasn't a dream this time ..." he whispered before getting up and heading to the elevator.

Arcee looked at him quizzically "This time?" churches before reaching Optimus and take the hand he was offering. Prime nodded.

Together they entered the elevator and waited in silence that the big metal doors shut behind them.

* * *

**MIKO'S POV **

I lay down on my bed that night with in mind the events of recent days. Hate. Pain. Desperation. Hope. Fears. .

I closed my eyes. I could see the faces of all my friends, humans and Autobots.

The future appeared bright and I KNEW we'd be friends forever.

* * *

**_I wanna thank all the people who has followed, liked and reviewed this story. _**

**_May I suggest to watch the movie "Sleepers"? You'll understand the reason... ;)_**

**_Till the next time!_**


End file.
